The Princes and the Pauper
by crossover.withyour.imagination
Summary: Throw your normal, average commoner, into the infamous, rich Host Club. And what do you get? You get a romance story with it's own, unique, comedy twist.
1. The Entrance

**The Princes and the Pauper**

A/N: Hey it's image! (My pen name in short) This is my VERY first fanfic! YAY! Oh yeah… Some characters have been slightly altered to fit the characters of Ouran High School Host Club. So please bear with me. And take note of the sudden lighting of light bulbs.

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own ANY characters. They belong to CLAMP and Hatori Bisco

_Thoughts are in italics_

**The Entrance**

A peasant-looking scholar stared into a highly polished room. The ceilings stretched up to 35 feet high; old, antique bookcases stood against pale, peach walls; and a grand chandelier hung from the middle of the ceiling, lighting the 2nd library room. Ladies who were dressed in their uniform, which consisted of a soft, yellow cashmere dress, gossiped about the latest happenings in the Host Club. Gentlemen wore $300,000 uniforms, consisting of a light blue jacket with a white button up shirt, a tie made of the finest Italian silk, and black pants.

This was the high school the peasant student went to: Tomoeda Private School. The school ranged from grades K-12. Tomoeda was one of the finest schools in the country, had the world's most famous Japanese leaders, and gave birth to graduates who were of a different ethnicity. In order to enroll into this wealthy academy, one must either be a part of a powerful, rich family, or he/she must take an entrance exam. These exams were extremely tough; only one student could make it into the school once every two years. And to make it even more complicated, the prospective scholarship student needed to keep the top score in his or her class, or else he or she would be kicked out of Tomoeda Private. So how did this pauper make it into this super-rich school? Well here's the story…

I opened the huge, majestic doors. I took a peak inside to see if it was empty. But of course it was loud and noisy. _Definitely not a place to study_. I closed the door with a sigh and started to walk off. _There's like, four libraries in this high school building, three music rooms, and that's all I can think of that should be quiet. But I have already checked the two libraries and the first two music rooms… maybe the 3__rd__ music room is empty and unused._ I walked over to a touch screen map and looked for the 3rd music room. _I still can't get used to the fact that this high school takes up only 1/8 of the whole school's campus. Ah! There it is._ I zoomed into the floor the room was in. I memorized the route I would take and went off.

_Climb up to the top floor of the South Wing; go to the room at the end of the North Hallway… All right. Here it is._

I surveyed the door of the room, wishing that it was unused and abandoned. I reached out towards the gold handle, and turned it. I opened the doors to find… the Host Club. There was a chestnut haired member who sat on the chair, a pair of twins standing behind him, and a short, blond kid who stood next to the chair. The other two members stood beside the twins, both of whose arms were folded.

"Welcome." All 6 of the handsome men said.

I staggered back. _Mom… This room is DEFINETLY not unoccupied. It seems I have stumbled across the popular Host Club: Li Syaoran, Hiiragizawa Eriol, Hitachiin Hikaru and his twin brother Kaoru, Mori Takashi, and Honey Mitsukuni. Oh, by the way, the Host club is a group of men, who have too much time on their hands. So they monopolize women's free time, and profit off of them, in case you didn't know Mom._

"… It's a guy…" One of the twins stated. He's my classmate; he and his twin are real pranksters. But everyone seems to love them. I find them awfully loud.

"Oh! He's that special student in our class…" The other twin said.

"Hmm… So you know this person?" Eriol wore rimless glasses, and held a mysterious, sinister presence. His dark blue, almost black, hair gave him a look that screamed cool.

"Yeah. But he doesn't get along with others very well…" "So we don't know him very well." The twins said after one another. They had the most peculiar hair color. It was a cross between timid orange and peach. But strangely, it fit their personality, annoying and outspoken. A light bulb went off in the glasses-wearing member's head.

"That's actually quite rude, Hikaru and Kaoru." The cool guy smirked. "Welcome to the Host Club, special student."

The member who was previously sitting was now right in my face. His chocolate eyes practically burned holes into my thick-rimmed glasses. I backed up against the door, trying to get away from this mad dog. I slowly reached up for the gold door handle that dug into my back.

"What Eriol? He's that special scholarship student, Sakura Kinomoto?"

I froze. _How did he know my name? How did he know I'm a scholarship student? How does he even know I'm from this school? I'm not even wearing the proper uniform._ I couldn't stop asking these questions to myself while he stared at me. But finally, I managed to say something.

"How do you know my name?" I asked curiously, I pushed the over eager puppy from me.

"Well… We only accept one commoner student to transfer here once every two years. So everyone knows about you. And since you passed the exams, you must be a very studious commoner, are you not?" Eriol said in a matter-of-fact voice.

I looked away. _Man is this guy observant._ I glanced up to see his glasses flashing in the light with satisfaction. Then, I felt a hand clasp my shoulder.

"Yes, Kinomoto! You are a hero to all commoners out there. And even though you are number one in your class, you are still the poorest student in this whole school!"

I inched as fast as I could away from Li. But that didn't stop him from following me and talking. This club truly was troublesome.

"Well… I'm not as bad as you make me sound…"

He ignored my comment, and, again, put his hand on my right shoulder.

"All hail poverty! Welcome to our elegant world, pauper!"

_Yeah, he definitely is a commoner fan. It's like he can't stop talking… Oh right. I still need to study._ I shoved his perfectly tanned hand away from my shoulder.

"Please excuse me. But I need to go study…" I walked towards the door. But a pair of arms circled around my slender arm.

"Saku-chan, Saku-chan. What Syao-chan said… Is it true that you're a hero? That's totally awesome!" Two huge, brown eyes stared up at me.

"I'm a scholarship student. Not a hero. Wait… WHO ARE YOU CALLING 'SAKU-CHAN'?!" I shrieked into his face. I panted a little and slumped. _I am totally worn out from all of this._ The senior ran away, crying to his bodyguard, the stoic Mori.

"But I never expected the famous bookworm to be gay." Syaoran pondered over out loud.

_Gay? What the hell? Why does this guy think I'm gay? He doesn't even know me._ I rubbed my temples as I sorted out my thoughts through all of this confusion and madness. _This is all happening WAY too fast._

"So what type do you like? The Silent Type?" I looked up in time to see Syaoran point at the mute, tall member. _He seems nice enough. Ahh!! This isn't the time to get distracted Sakura. THINK. How do I escape from here?_

"The Loli-shota (A/N: a Loli-shota type is a kid who is between the ages of 4 and 16 and who looks, well, incredibly cute) Type?" Now he nodded towards the four feet something, elementary school kid. _Why IS he in the high school building? Shouldn't he be in the elementary building? He looks like a 7 year old…_

"The Brotherly-Love Type?" He gestured over to the twins, who both grinned at me like the cat from Alice in Wonderland. _Who knew the famous pranksters were in this freak-show club._

"The Cool Type?" Syaoran looked over at Eriol, who was now writing something in a black notebook. He seemed like the guy you wouldn't want to mess with. _Maybe he's blood type A…_

"Or me, the Prince Type? You want to give it a go?" He bent down to my height and trailed his finger up my neck to my chin.

_Oh my god… These people are just too much, Mom! There's even this pervert who thinks I'm gay. I'M NOT GAY FOR HEAVENS SAKES._ I drove his finger away from my chin, and started to back up.

"Look. I was just looking for a quiet place to study. I never intended to come into this room. And if I could go back through time-" I bumped into something. I turned around and everything started to become like slow motion to me. The thing I bumped into was a stand with a priceless-looking vase sitting on it. The blue vase started to fall down. My hand reached out to grab it, but missed by a centimeter. _SHIT._ I closed my eyes, anticipating the crashing noise of glass.

**CRASH!!**

We all stared at the mess on the floor. _Crap… This is BAD._

"Ahh… Naoko's flower vase that was the center of attention in our auction…" "It's now broken! What are we going to do now?" Kaoru and Hikaru said in a mocking voice. "And we thought we could've reaped up to eight thousand dollars with this."

_SHIT!!!_

"EIGHT THOUSAND DOLLARS?! Um… About paying for this…"

"Can you even do that? Someone who can't even buy our school's uniform." The twins looked at each other, then at me. They were definitely getting on my nerves. "Besides what's up with that stupid outfit?"

"So Syaoran… What do you think we should do?" Eriol gently picked up a glass shard.

"Have you ever heard of this saying, Kinomoto-kun? 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do?' So, starting today, you're going to be… the Host Club's DOG!" Syaoran pointed at me.

_A dog? This is so terrible, Mom… It seems that I have gotten myself into a HUGE mess. And it's with the Host Club!_

Host Club opening hours

A room filled with young ladies, all seated at oak tables, with the finest chinaware. Tea sets with lovely decorations, red roses centered in the middle of the tables, and delicate pastries planted on white porcelain dishes.

"What music do you like Syaoran-kun?"

"But of course. It's the song we share in our dreams."

"I've made some cake, Syaoran. Would you like some?"

"If you would feed it to me mouth to mouth." He replied immediately.

"I've heard Syaoran-sama… That you've taken in a stray cat?" A female voice calmly said.

"Eh… I wouldn't exactly call him a cat. But rather- Oh! Here he is now."

I entered the room carrying a heavy paper bag. _I don't get why they couldn't just buy coffee by themselves. And how much coffee do they consume? I probably bought a TON of this stuff from the store._ I looked up to see Syaoran calling me over. I slowly dragged my feet over to him.

"Little piggy! Good work with your errand. Now, did you buy the correct items?" The junior smiled at me.

_Little piggy? I seriously need to give him a piece of my mind sometime._ I handed him a container of instant coffee.

"And this would be…?"

"Coffee."

"I've never seen this maker before. Is this the already ground kind?"

"No… It's instant…"

"Instant? What does 'instant' mean Li-kun?" Two of Syaoran's regulars wondered. They cocked their heads to the side.

"OH! You mean this is the kind of coffee where you just add in hot water? The so-called… Commoner's Coffee?" Syaoran started to get excited and was at the edge of the couch he was sitting on. A crowd, that included the twins and Eriol, started to form behind the couch.

"Oh… So that's the coffee commoners drink, because they have no time to ground their own coffee beans?" one of his regulars said in a pitiful voice.

"Fine! I'll go buy it again. Sorry for not buying expensive coffee nuts…"

_Damn you rich bastards…_

"No! Wait! I'll try it!" Syaoran stood up and raised the container up, like it was a god. Everyone started to clap. "All right Sakura! Go make us three cups of commoner's coffee!"

The whole crowd started to trail behind Syaoran as he walked over to a table. I stood there wondering how I got into this mess, until a voice sliced through my thoughts.

"Syaoran-sama is dallying too much. No way can coffee, that's been bought by a lowly pauper, suit his taste." Syaoran's customer calmly said. She set down her cup of tea. I stared at her and knew that she was the obsessive kind of person.

"Hm? What?" I pretended to not hear her.

"Ah. I was just talking to myself." She gave me an artificial smile. I stared down at her, but that lasted for only a few seconds, because Syaoran was calling me over. I took one last peek at her and walked over to him.

I put in one spoonful of the instant coffee into each of the 3 Ginori teacups. Then I poured in hot water and stirred each one a little bit. I set down the fragile teapot.

"Enjoy." Li said, flashing everyone a smile.

"I don't think I should be drinking this…"

"My father will be extremely mad if I even touch this…"

"See? They already doubt the coffee. Now can I go home please?" I begged the, now, evil junior. Syaoran waved my comment aside.

"Will you drink it if we go mouth to mouth?" Li gently took the customer's hand and held it up to his lips.

"Yes… Yes I would drink it." She said in a small voice. All the girls started to squeal and blush at the same time.

_Oh man. These people need to get a life._

Over at Hikaru and Kaoru's table

"And then he said that he woke up shocked from a nightmare-" Hikaru chuckled.

"Hikaru! Speaking about that… Is so… Mean…" Kaoru started to tear up.

The two customers started to blush a little. They held each other's hands in anticipation. Hikaru and Kaoru's faces were now right in front of each other.

"I'm so sorry Kaoru. You just looked so cute like that. I just…" The freshman stared into his brother's hazel eyes.

"Hikaru…"

The two fan girls started to scream, and they hugged each other.

"IT'S THE BEAUTIFUL BROTHERLY LOVE!"

_Great. The end of the world starts right here in this very room._ I surveyed the twin's predicament. _Shouldn't they be the ones who are gay? Not me?_ I looked up, startled, when I heard the door open, and then close.

"Sorry guys… I fell asleep while Takashi was doing kendo." The little kid sleepily rubbed his eyes. His blond hair was in disarray, but he still looked really cute. He was mounted on Takashi's back, together, they seemed like Ying and Yang.

"Ah! It's alright Honey-kun!"

A girl gasped. "Hi Mori-kun!"

"Aww! We've waited for so long!"

Mori sat Honey down on the couch, and then he took a seat across from Honey.

"I'm still kinda sleepy…" The senior rubbed his eyes even more. Hearts floated in the air.

"AWWW!! YOU'RE SO CUTE!"

Over at where Sakura and Eriol are standing

"Is he really a senior? He doesn't look and act like one…"

"He may not seem like it. But Honey-senpai is top in his grade, and is a genius at math." Eriol wrote in his notebook some more. "And Mori-senpai's top selling point is his taciturnity."

I looked at him. He's probably the sanest out of all of the members in this group, along with Mori-senpai.

"Sa-ku-chan!" Honey jumped over to me. _He really does act like a kid_. "Do you wanna eat some cake with us?"

"No. I don't like sweets that much…"

"Then I'll let you borrow my Bun-Bun!"

"Um… I don't really like rabbits either…"

"You don't like my Bun-Bun?" His voice took on a scary tone and he held up a large, pink bunny. I stared at it for the longest time, then I started to blush a little.

"I-It's REALLY cute!" I bent down to Honey's height. A light bulb went off.

"'Kay! Take good care of it!" He shoved the stuff animal into my arms, bounced back to the couch and started to roll on his costumer's laps.

"This club uses everyone's unique traits, and uses them to satisfy our customer's needs. By the way, Syaoran is our number one host since he is the King. 70 of our customers designate him as their host."

_You also profit off of your "unique traits."_

"Well, since your debt is eight thousand dollars, you'll be the club's dog until next year." The junior looked over at me. "You may run away, but keep in mind that my family has around a hundred talented policemen."

"That's right. Work hard little piggy." Syaoran blew softly on my ear.

_What the… Where the hell did he come from?_

"EW. Please don't do that."

He sighed. "You won't be popular with the girls if you act so pathetically."

"I'm actually NOT interested in that." I said, holding my ear. That was really disgusting.

"What are you saying?! It's a VERY important issue! A man making a women happy is everything!"

"It doesn't really matter does it, whether they look good or not. It's what's on the inside that counts. I'm clueless as to why this club exists." Li started to tear up. _Oh jeez. He's going to blow._

"It's such a cruel thing… God sometimes creates things that are both beautiful on the inside AND outside…"

I tuned the irritating voice out of my head. _What word did I think of that perfectly described him? Loud? No… Annoying? No… Let's see… AH! I know!_

"Didn't your heart just skip a beat?" He asked, deep brown eyes looking at me from the side of his bronzed face.

"Obnoxious!" The twins who were passing by started to crack up. The leader of the club crawled into a dark corner and squatted there. "Uh… Li-senpai…?"

"Haha! That'll definitely teach Milord a lesson."

_What a troublesome narcissist._

"Oh yeah, definitely. I thought my heart skipped a beat." I lied through my teeth. The egoistic brat got up from his dark corner.

"I see, I see! Then let me teach you even more techniques!"

_What is he? A girl? Is he PMSing or something?_

"Milord… Even if you did teach him the basics for becoming a host, he still doesn't pass the visual test."" Hikaru took my glasses off. "See, he's the type where you take his glasses off and his eyes will look extremely small…" Kaoru trailed off.

"Hey wait! I can't see without those glasses, because I lost my contacts on the first day of school!" I saw a blurry Hikaru and Kaoru looking at me with wide eyes. Then a loud running noise echoed throughout the whole room and Syaoran pushed the twins aside. His eyes, too, widened. He snapped his fingers.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" The two twins first tossed my glasses to Syaoran, and then they dragged me at top speed to the changing room.

"Eriol! Call the hair designer!" Syaoran ordered, pointing at the already dialing junior.

"Mori-senpai, please get us some contacts from the nurse." He tossed the running member my glasses.

"Syao-chan! What about me?" Honey asked cutely.

"Honey-senpai you… can go eat… cake…"

He sat at a table dejectedly, and started to eat some strawberry cake.

"I just wanted to help… ya know… contribute and stuff…"

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Sakura

"Umm… Yeah I can put the uniform on by myself." I quickly took the uniform and ran behind the curtains. A sign on the curtains said changing. The twins nodded curtly. I turned around to see a woman standing there next to a chair in front of the gigantic mirror. My eyes widened and my mouth opened, but it closed when I saw her put her index finger against her mouth.

"Eriol-sama already has told me that you're a girl, so it's okay." She whispered.

I nodded numbly and sat down on the seat.

"Oh yeah! By the way Sakura, the hair designer is already there so you can first get your haircut, then change."

I glared at the curtain. _Already too late you rich bastards._ After she finished layering and cutting my auburn hair, she handed me the box with my contacts in it.

"Here's your contacts, I met up with Mori and he gave them to me." I thanked her and inserted them into my emerald eyes. They were perfect. She packed her equipment and exited the makeshift changing room.

"Is he done yet, is he done yet?" The twins, Syaoran and Honey asked eagerly. She laughed and left the room.

"Not yet. He still needs to change."

I quickly put on the outfit and opened the curtains. I haven't felt this trimmed in quite a while. It felt really nice. The whole group stared at the new me. My auburn hair was now layered a little bit, and I had side bangs. And the uniform fit me perfectly.

"Wow! You look just like a girl!" Syaoran said giggling.

I stiffened a little and started to laugh. _Wonder when they're going to figure out that I AM a girl?_

"Why didn't you tell us sooner that you looked so good?" The twins asked.

"He might actually get a customer like this." Eriol said surprised. The amber-eyed junior pointed at me abruptly.

"You've graduated from trivial chores. You are now… A Host member!" Li continued. "If you can gather a hundred customers, your debt will be considered paid."

"A host?!" _You've got to be kidding me. Please say this is a joke._ A mixture of confusion and shock melded in my brain. I half expected them to say "SURPRISE" and the other half was just plain numb.

Back to their neglected host doing business

"Kinomoto-kun, what are your hobbies?"

"Sakura-kun, do you take care of your skin in some special way? It's so pretty."

"Why is your name Sakura? It's such a beautiful, feminine name."

"Sakura-kun, why did you join this club?" All three customers said in unison.

_Oh right. The whole "if you get a hundred customers to designate you your debt will be paid" situation. Time to get your act together and wing it Sakura!_

"Oh my…"

"Your mother passed away from an illness when you were three?"

Syaoran looked over at me, to make sure that everything was going all right.

"Who takes care of the chores?"

"Oh, I do them myself. My mom wrote down all kinds of recipes when she was in the hospital. It was incredibly fun learning each and every one of them. My dad becomes especially happy when I master a recipe of hers." My face took on a gentle, small smile.

Syaoran and the three girls started to blush.

"Um…"

"Can we designate you for tomorrow Sakura-kun?"

"AH! Yes, that would be quite helpful!" I began to smile widely. _This is pretty easy!_ From afar, to where Syaoran was sitting, Eriol, Hikaru and Kaoru joined the spying fest.

"He's a complete natural" Eriol mused.

"No tricks at all." The twins said stunned.

The four of them stared at me, until someone interrupted the silence.

"Syaoran-sama…" Syaoran turned around to look at his customer.

"Ah! I'm very sorry princess, but I was checking up on our rookie. Sakura, come over here!" Syaoran beckoned for me. I looked up from my conversation.

"Excuse me for a moment." I said, smiling shyly. The three girls started to blush, but I had no idea why.

"No-No problem!" They said a little too loudly. I walked over to the couch where Syaoran and his customer were sitting.

"Meet my regular, Princess Ayanokoji." He said.

"It's very nice to meet you." I said, putting on a smile. _It's the fraud lady again._ Syaoran started to blush a deep red.

"VERY GOOD! VERY GOOD! GOOD, SAKURA, GOOD!" He hugged me and started to twirl about. Pretty soon, I started to see stars and felt like I was about to puke.

"Syao-Syaoran-sama?" He stopped.

"Oh! I'm very sorry." He put me down on the floor and I breathed in relief.

"Don't do that!"

"Ah sorry! I couldn't help myself. You were very cute like that!" A pair of jealous eyes bore into me and I started to shiver.

End of the Host Club hours

SPLASH 

"A-re? Where's my bag?" I mumbled quietly. I looked out the window, and there it was. All spread out on the pond. _And I thought there weren't going to be any bullies at this school._ I rushed out of the 3rd music room and headed for the stairs. There, Princess Ayanokoji stood.

"Ah, you now look tamed thanks to Syaoran-sama, huh? Maybe you should fix your horrendous personality also." She murmured, quiet enough for me to only hear. She stalked off, leaving me to go back to sprinting towards the pond.

"I'm absolutely sure she's the one behind all of this." I panted out loud. Finally I reached the pond. I rolled my pants up and my shirt's sleeves. I gingerly stepped into the cold water; icy pins stabbed my right foot. I inhaled sharply and relaxed a little, and then I put my left foot in and started to take my bag and pencils out from the pond.

"Hunh. You have some real nerve to go into the water like that." A familiar voice said. He saw my things on the ground, beside the pond. "Why are you washing your bag?"

"I dropped it in by accident." I said, making up a lie as fast as I could. I didn't want to jump to conclusions, in case I was wrong. "Oh no… I can't find my grocery money for this week." I accidentally said out loud. I heard some splashing noises. "Ah! It's okay, you don't need to get wet…"

"It's okay to get wet. As they say, 'handsome men can't be hurt by water.'"

I stared at him in wonder. His messy chestnut hair was everywhere, and his amber eyes looked even more enigmatic to me. Something bubbled at the pit of my stomach, but I ignored it.

"Ah! Isn't this what you were looking for?" He said, winking at me. I continued to stare at him in astonishment. He walked up to me, "what's wrong? You're daydreaming, you know? Have you fallen in love with me?" He joked.

"No way! Why would I?" I snatched my moneybag.

"But why are you doing this?"

"Uh… I dropped my bag from the window." I replied in a fast manner. The same eyes bore into me. I quickly looked up at the same window I was looking through earlier.

"What's wrong? Let's go already."

Next day

"Oh my, that was unfortunate. A bag getting into the pond all by itself." Princess Ayanokoji said in a mocking pitiful voice. She took a sip from the Wedgewood teacup.

_Why did this person designate me?_

She set her teacup down. "But you know… You just dirtied Syaoran-sama's hands with your filthy bag. You really do not know your place in society do you? Syaoran-sama is only concerned about you, because of your unusual background. Nothing else."

_Hang on… Could it be that she's…_

"Don't mistake it for love." The Princess said in a brash tone.

"Could it be that you're jealous?"

The atmosphere immediately transformed into a silent and menacing one. Ayanokoji pushed the table and moved it out of the way, so that I landed on her. Red rose petals were everywhere, the Wedgewood tea set crashed into little tiny shards, and the sound of a woman's screech alerted everyone.

"Sakura-kun… He started to become violent!"

"Eh?" I started to panic inside. _But I-_

"Somebody help me! Get this commoner off-"

Bitter, cold water landed on the Princess and I. The frosty water bit through my uniform and onto my skin. I looked up to see the twins holding two pitchers of water. _They probably think I'm some disgusting thing._

"Wh-What are you two doing?"

Syaoran walked over to Ayanokoji. He helped her up.

"Syaoran-sama! Sakura-kun wanted to-"

I shut my eyes tightly together. _Here it comes…_

"It's a shame that such a beautiful woman like you would do such a thing like this." He brushed her dark red hair back. "But you were the one who threw his bag into the pond."

I looked at him again with dazed eyes. I was absolutely sure he would believe in what the snake had to say.

"Do you have proof?" Ayanokoji asked in a hurtful tone.

Eriol held up several pictures of her emptying the bag, and throwing it into the pond. He then tossed it, distastefully onto the floor, so she could get a better look.

"I'm sorry. But you are not allowed back here." Syaoran said severely.

Ayanokoji scampered out "I HATE YOU SYAORAN-SAMA!"

"Now for you…" He turned towards me. _Uh oh…_

"Now you have to get a THOUSAND customers!!" He said, jutting his finger out at me.

_CRAP. This can't be happening, Mom!!_ He extended his muscular hand out for me. I took it and got up.

"But I'm sure you'll do just fine." He winked at me.

A/N: So? How was it? Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	2. The Dance Party

The Dance Party 

A/N: OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTER!! Currently my computer is being totally weird so it took a while to do this chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews!! They really keep me going. Yes, I do reply to all of the reviews I get, and please take note of the lighting of light bulbs once more. ENJOY!! (I also apologize for my bad grammar in this chapter. I wanted to post this chapter up as soon as possible. I'll edit it someday. )

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own ANY characters. Except for a selected few. The rest are either with CLAMP or Hatori Bisco.

Thoughts are in italics 

It was mid December; all of the cherry blossom trees stood tall and bare. The aqua blue sky was clear of any clouds, and the sun shone softly on the campus of Tomoeda High. The air was crisp, as the old grandfather clock played its melody to signal the ending of another lazy day. A handsome looking teen inhaled sharply. He was working at a desk, topped with books and composition books, in a cozy library. He quickly packed his belongings into his worn out bag, and hurried out of the room.

Sakura's Point of View 

_They're going to become troublesome if I'm late again. Let's see… climb up to the top floor of the South Wing; go to the room at the end of the North Hallway…_

I arrived in front of the 3rd Music Room. I took a deep breath and opened the door. There, I encountered a tropical paradise. _Wait… Wh-Where am I? _I walked outside of the doors again, and checked the sign that was beside the gigantic doors. It said the 3rd Music Room. I staggered back inside to take a better look of the ridiculous garden.

The room was filled with real exotic animals, evergreen plants reached the top of the enormous room, and the temperature was perfect for swimming. A group of handsome men stood in the middle of everything. They each were wearing a different kind of Jamaican-based outfit.

"Welcome." They said, each wearing a charming smile.

Syaoran, the King of the Host Club, sat in the front and center of the group, Honey, a kid-looking senior, stood beside him, while the Hitachiin twins stood behind the King holding umbrellas. Eriol, the vice-president of the club, and Mori, a silent senior, stood side by side next to the twins. _Mom… Please tell me this is all one stupid dream… _A bird with a long beak flew on top of my head. I slumped in defeat, deciding to not try to grasp the situation.

"What? Its just Sakura, you're late." The twins spoke.

I ignored their remark and shuffled through my ancient bag. I grabbed the mini calendar and checked the date. _The calendar says its December, so why…?_

"Fearing the chill and curling yourself up in a kotatsu is preposterous!" Li cried out in pity. "What do you think we have this flawless heater for?"

"Is there something in the club's policies that you would like to criticize? Dear Sakura-kun, who owes us $80,000?" A chilling voice resonated through the air. I froze and remembered, the breaking of the $80,000 vase, all too clearly.

"A good man cannot and should not bundle himself up. Even if it is early spring when the world is freezing, at this club we want to receive those poor, little kittens, with a warm tropical paradise aura!" Syaoran said, rambling. He stepped towards me and slung his arm around my shoulder. Unfortunately, I haven't perfected the art of tuning out his irritating voice, so I could still hear him talk. I sighed and decided to listen to his random ramblings. "YES! Today, this place is the ultimate paradise! A hot island of everlasting summer!" Syaoran threw his fist into the air with emphasis. I slapped his arm away.

"Actually, I feel cold in so many various ways." I muttered under my breath.

Host Club Opening Hours

The tropical paradise was now filled with young ladies, oak tables topped with Hawaiian flowers and multi colored drinks of the sunset, and the air was filled with excitement.

"This is such cruelty. This skin, as sleek as ivory, can only succumb before my goddesses…" Syaoran lightly touched his customer's chin, making her look up at his amber eyes. She swooned at him and blushed a deep red.

"Syaoran-kun…" They all said with hearts in their eyes. I watched all of this while I passed out the cocktails.

"Ah, yes! Next week is when our annual Host Club dance party is going to be." Li conversed.

_Dance party?_

"What kind of things is there going to be, over at the dance party?" A customer inquired curiously.

"We book the entire central hall of the Central Building…" Hikaru said. "And it'll be the most fantastic thing ever." Kaoru calmly finished. "But I really wanted to spend it alone with you, Kaoru." "Don't say that, Hikaru. Honestly, I too…" The twin brothers held each other's faces in their hands.

"THAT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!!" the customers squealed and hugged each other. "Brotherly love with a tropical paradise flavor!"

Over to where Sakura and Eriol are

"It seems like our customers are more highly strung then usual…" I bluntly said to the enigmatic junior, who was next to me.

"Exposing a certain amount of skin is well-received." He replied, while writing in his trusty notebook. _What DOES he write in that notebook of his…?_

"You planned this tropical project, Eriol-senpai?" I asked inquisitively.

"I do not have any power to decide which projects we're going to enforce. The operations of this club are entirely decided, by the King, Syaoran. But, I guess it paid off by nonchalantly leaving a photo collection of Bali on his desk." Eriol smiled a sinister smirk, and pushed his glasses up. _I swear, this guy is the Shadow King…_ I headed over to the table I do my hosting at.

"HIYA!" The short senior jumped onto his regular's lap. I looked up from my conversation and watched Honey.

"Honey-kun is SO cute!!" the other customer clapped her hands in delight. Honey wore a lei, consisting of red, delicate flowers, around his neck.

"This lei was made in Hawaii just for this occasion. Ah! Takashi!" The adorable member jumped over to his bodyguard. Honey climbed up Mori's back and put another lei around his neck.

"See? We make a set!" He said, still perched on Mori's back. The two regulars almost fainted from the sight of the two.

"Sakura-kun." A voice said, interrupting my staring fest. I looked over at my own customer. "You aren't going to wear any tropical clothing?"

"I was totally looking forward to seeing you in a grass skirt!" another regular said dejectedly.

"No, I think it's more natural to wear appropriate clothing in their appropriate season. So I wear winter clothing in winter…" I made up the lie as fast as I could. The truth is, I did have an outfit ready for me…

Flashback

"Sakura! We have a costume ready for you too!" Syaoran held up a feminine white Egyptian cotton dress. "It matches with mine!" He said, excited.

"No thanks. I'll pass." I coldly said to him.

End of Flashback

"Then it would be wonderful to see a couple dancing in floating snow at the dance party."

"A couple dancing amidst the snow in the moonlight… how romantic!" The three customers gushed.

"Is that so? That's so cute for all of you to have dreams like that." I said in my regular voice. I smiled at the three ladies, and they started to blush a light tinge of pink.

"Sakura-kun, what's your favorite season?"

"Um… I like autumn, because you don't feel anything but a tinge of cold. And other reasons." I smiled sadly and looked down. _Mom…_

"Pardon me." A young woman said kindly. She stood there with her pale, porcelain hands folded in front of her, and she had the kindest brown eyes I've ever seen. "I believe it's almost time for the next shift now." She continued.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, time flies when you're talking doesn't it? Let's see… You're my next customer…" I looked at the piece of paper Eriol gave me. It was my schedule of all the customers who designated me, and also their specified times.

"Sasaki Rika from class 2-B" She gently smiled at me. A picture formed in my mind as I stared at her sad, empty eyes. A woman who looked just like her, sitting in a teacup, all by herself, in the dark.

"You are much cuter compared to what everyone is saying. I've decided," she tilted my head upwards with her index finger. "You're going to be my next favorite."

After hours of the Host Club

A junior with chocolate hair crouched in his now dubbed "Corner of Woe." He took another slurp of noodles from his instant noodle cup.

"Milord. Stop eating commoner's noodles and help out with planning for the dance party!" Hikaru said, obviously annoyed. "Is he seriously that displeased with the fact that now, Rika prefers Sakura?" Kaoru commented.

"Her illness isn't something new" Eriol noted. He continued to type out their plans for the dance party.

"Illness…?" I let my curiosity take over.

"The 'host-wander' disease." Hikaru explained.

"In other words, the 'switch guys every now and then' illness." Kaoru translated.

"Usually, regular customers decide on a host and designate them forever, but she has the habit of periodically changing her favorite." Eriol further explained. He typed even more on his laptop.

"Just before this, it was Syao-chan right?" Honey inquired.

Then it clicked for me. "Ah, so he's angry because I snatched his customer away right?"

"NO! THAT'S NOT HOW IT IS! All right, I can't stand it anymore! Sakura! MORPH INTO A WOMAN ALREADY!" _How the hell did he get over here so quickly…?_ Eriol continued to type, like nothing was going on, and Honey started to cry a little bit from the sudden outburst.

"Huh?" I said confused. _Does he know I'm a girl already?_

"How is it, that you're so popular with the girls? IS IT BECAUSE YOU LOOK LIKE A FEMALE?" Syaoran clutched his head. _Ah, I don't think he knows. He's too dim witted to even figure that out._ "You see, daddy… Daddy wants his daughter to look like… THIS!!" He started to cry as he took the picture out from a treasure box. The picture was of me, but with long hair and bangs, and I wore the high school's female uniform. Instantly, I became angry. _Who the hell does he think he is?_

"DON'T MAKE A PERSON'S PHOTO WITHOUT ASKING FOR THEIR PERMISSION!!" I screamed at his face. He went over to the nearest wall and hung my fake picture up. He started to sob even more, and he slumped to the ground, staring at the picture like it was the Mona Lisa.

"Whoa! That looks really realistic Milord!" Hikaru exclaimed. The whole Host Club group started to crowd around the picture, while I stood behind. "Did Sakura used to have long hair like this?" Kaoru sarcastically asked. Everyone turned around to look at my reaction.

"Yeah, actually. I did used to have long hair like that. But then a kid in the neighborhood stuck gum in my hair, so I cut it off, because it was too troublesome." I sighed and folded my arms. They all goggled at me. "What?"

"You're a guy and you had long hair?" Syaoran asked, interested. Eriol and Honey shared a knowing glance. _OH CRAP. I wasn't supposed to say that…_

"Umm… Yeah! I thought it would look cool on me. But instead it just made me even girlier. So I didn't really care when I chopped my hair off." I replied as quickly as I could. Making up lies was really troublesome. Syaoran grabbed me and stared at Eriol.

"MOM!! MAKE SAKURA GROW HIS HAIR LONG AGAIN!"

"Mom being…." Kaoru trailed off.

"Position-wise… I'm guessing me." Eriol said.

"Besides, I don't want my customers to think I'm a girl. Or else I wouldn't be able to pay off my debt." I reasoned with the sobbing narcissist, who was now on the floor.

"By the way, do you have any Ballroom experience? That's a must for the party." Hikaru questioned. I froze.

"Eh? You don't mean… Dancing, right?" My eyes had a glazed over look and I started to perspire. "I mean… I don't need to attend right? I could just be absent…" Then, Syaoran popped up from behind me. _Damn…_ I glared at him with as much malice as I could summon.

"No, ballroom dancing is a must for all gentlemen. If you want to be a host that much, you need to show me exactly how serious you are, Sakura!" He continued. "If you cannot master the waltz in one week, and show it off at the party, you will have to become a girl, and you will be demoted back to trivial chores!" Li pointed at me. _CRAPP!! Mom, this is so extremely terrible! Now I understand what it's like to be in a life or death situation. I HAVE to master the waltz and go to the stupid dance party. Is destiny against me today?_

The next day after Host Club hours

Classical music vibrated throughout the grand ballroom. The host members were all practicing dancing for the dance party. Most of the members were thinking positive, cheery thoughts, all but two: the natural rookie and the King. _I have to learn how to waltz, I NEED to go to the dance party. Jeez, these guys are so troublesome, ESPECIALLY their leader, Li Syaoran. What a troublesome narcissist…_ I thought about the conflict I was going through while I practiced ballroom dancing with Rika.

"Quick, quick, slow. Quick, quick, slow. Good Sakura-kun! Now, put your feet together at slow. The gentleman must lead and look at your partner while doing all of this." Rika explained to me. I looked over at Syaoran to see how he was doing. The melancholy junior sat in a dark corner by the window. His messy chocolate hair covered his deep amber eyes, as he squatted on the windowsill. While I was staring at him, I tripped over Rika's feet and fell over, on top of her.

"WAH!" I cried out. I landed on my knees and hands to prevent myself from crushing Rika. _AKWARD._ "I-I'm SO sorry!!" I scrambled to get up, but Rika grabbed my wrist.

"It's okay Sakura-kun." She pulled me closer to her face. _AKWARD, AKWARD, AKWARD, AKWARD!!_

Over in Syaoran's Corner of Depression

Syaoran sat there, looking out the window with eyes that had a faraway look in them.

"Our Lord is looking extremely gloomy today." The twins both noted out loud. "I heard he wanted to be Sakura's practicing partner." "It's impossible for him to be the female partner because of his height." They both looked at each other. By then, I got up from my uncomfortable position. I extended my pale hand to her, and she took it.

Now it's back to Sakura and Rika

"Thank you very much Sakura-kun." She said, as I led her towards the nearest table.

"Ah, I should be the one thanking you, Rika-san." I poured some black tea into a pale green teacup, which had a yellow border around the rim.

"A-re, this is a new teacup!" Rika stroked the teacup fondly. "Ginori, am I correct?" _Ginori…?_

"You have very good eyes, Sasaki-san." Eriol popped out of nowhere. _Whoa._ "Our club is focusing on upgrading our tea set collection."

"It has such a gorgeous color. It's very beautiful." She kindly gazed at the teacup. Syaoran looked up in surprise, but no one noticed.

"You like teacups don't you, Rika-san?" I smiled brightly at her. Her face became cherry red, and she started to fumble with her teacup.

"NO! I mean- No, I don't like them very much!" She denied all to quickly. _She does like them… But, why would she deny it? It's not like it's unattractive to like tea sets…_

"Good day. I've come with your order of Gardenia tea sets." An unfamiliar male voice said. Rika stopped petting the Ginori teacup. _Hm?_ I looked up to see an average looking 17 year old. He had spiked deep brown hair, and his eyes were almost, exactly like Rika's, soft and kind.

"Oh! Thank you. The tea sets you've chosen are all well liked by the customers." Eriol praised. Rika looked down sadly, her brown eyes started to swell. _What?_

"Oh no, I'm not that good. Not yet, at least." A tinge of sorrowfulness was in his deep voice.

"Ha ha! You're such a funny person Sakura. I know he doesn't look like the heir of a famous company does he? He just looks like a normal student who goes here." Her laugh sounded hollow, and her smile didn't look sincere. _Is there something going on between the two of them?_ But her eyes looked watery. The student looked down, his hazel eyes stared shamefully at the ground.

"Heir?"

"His family, the Terada family, is one of the top companies in the tea set business." Eriol read out loud from his trusty notebook. I took the box on the floor and looked at the logo on the side. It read Terada in black block letters.

"Ah! I'm sorry, I forgot to formally introduce myself!" I quickly said, trying to cover up the gloomy atmosphere. "I'm Kinomoto Sakura."

"Oh, how silly of me. I'm Terada Yoshiyuki. My friends call me Yuki, so that's fine." He said, flustered also. He held out his hand and I shook it. After we shook hands, Yuki stared at Rika with miserable eyes. When Rika looked up into his hazel eyes, she quickly looked down. His face wore a hurt expression.

"So you're studying abroad to England right?" Eriol asked, making small talk.

"Yes, I'm leaving next month." He averted his eyes to Eriol, now I was the one looking at the depressed female. _Is she all right?_ Again, I saw the depressing picture, of a red haired girl, sitting in a Ginori teacup, with her head bowed down.

"Well I'll be leaving now. Have a nice day." Yuki said, leaving the room swiftly.

"Are you sure you're having a nice time in the host club?" Syaoran asked quietly. He saw everything. "Because to me… It seems like you are attempting to cover up the pain in your heart."

"Are you close to Yuki-san?" I inquired politely. I walked over to her with the box, and sat it down. _What was Syaoran trying to prove?_

"EH?! No, what ever are you talking about?" She started to get the teapot, but it fell over from her clumsy fingers. The black tea landed all over my uniform. "AH! OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY!" she hurriedly took out her handkerchief. Syaoran's statement completely flew from both of our minds.

"No, I'm alright. I just need a new uniform…" I trailed off, looking at Syaoran. The, once, mystifying junior glanced over at the twins. They nodded and grabbed me by the arms. They then dragged me over to the changing room.

"O-Oh, I'll just leave for today, then. Good day!" She sprinted out of the room as the twins were capturing me.

"HEY! WAIT. OW THAT HURTS!" I panicked. _Me, room, twins, alone. Me, room, twins, alone. ME, ROOM, TWINS, ALONE!_ Those thoughts swirled around in my head. They took out a uniform from a closet and looked at me.

"Uh… Wait! Um… D-do you know what size I am?" I stuttered.

"Yes it is the right size! Now we need that uniform cleaned before the tea permanently stains your uniform!" They pounced on me.

"OKAY, OKAY! WAIT! LET ME JUST GET BEHIND THIS LOVELY WHITE CURTAIN!" I screamed. I pushed them off before they could take my shirt off. A little bit of my cami-tank top showed. I rushed behind the curtain and slapped on the changing sign. I exhaled with relief and started to change. _They probably know. Who else can't see my pink tank top?_ The twins looked at each other with surprised looks.

"Ah." Two light bulbs went off.

After Sakura and the twins got out of the room

"SAKU-CHAN!" a little blond fur ball jumped and clung onto my back. "Did you know? Yuki-kun is engaged to Rika-chan!" _Eh?_

"Eriol… Since when did you know that?" Syaoran looked over to his sinister friend. Eriol's glasses glinted in the sunlight.

"About the fiancée business? Well… Of course, I have researched all of our customer's backgrounds…" Eriol trailed off and got out his notebook. _How does he get that notebook out? His pocket can't hold that huge thing._ "Those two are childhood friends, and the engagement was decided by their parents. This information didn't pose any threat or was of any use to me, so I ignored it." Eriol said bluntly.

"You are really…"

"Terada Yoshiyuki. Grades are impressive, family prestige is normal, looks are average, and his strong point is his serious personality. The bad aspects of him are…" The twins finished Eriol's sentence.

"He doesn't leave a strong impression."

"And he's weak!"

"In other words, he's boring. End of report." Eriol closed his notebook. _He has absolutely no mercy on guys does he?_

"Yuki-kun is a nice person, neh Takashi?" Honey asked. He climbed to the top of his bodyguard's head.

"Yeah…" He replied back.

"Well then, if that's the case. We'll have to play… MATCHMAKER!" Syaoran started to giggle and had stars in his eyes. _DUDE. HE REMINDS ME OF TOMOYO!!_ I slowly backed away from the evil junior as he, and the other host members, designed an ingenious plan to get Rika and Yuki together.

One week later at the Dance Party

All the buildings in the high school department were closed, and the lights were off. All but the Central building, which held the dance party. Several chandeliers lit up the whole room, as numerous women filed into the hall. Tables full of five star foods, stood next to the east wall, and tables with extravagant chairs were littered about the room. Excited voices and giggles filled the air, but soon quieted, as they saw the host members.

"We thank you all, little lambs, for coming to this exciting event. And welcome, to the Tomoeda Host Club dance party!" Syaoran stated. He bowed down deep to show his appreciation. Upon hearing that, a light shone on the Tomoeda's orchestra team, and they started to play. The bows of the instruments fell and rose in perfect synchronization as the customers clapped and giggled.

"We wish you enjoy this dance with all of our host members." I looked out to the crowd, and saw some of my customers, who were waving slightly at me. I waved back and smiled at their excited faces, which soon turned red. "Also, to the lady who displays the best dance, will become the queen for tonight, and receive a warm kiss from our King, Li Syaoran." Eriol finished.

"Yes, so do you best sweethearts!" The amber-eyed junior extended his hand, as if he was inviting them to go up the grand stairs, and kiss him. Hearts flew through the air, and competitiveness raged through each of the customer's hearts. I sighed and looked over at Eriol. _I thought this was supposed to be a fun, RELAXING dance party. Not a massacre…_

"Hey, Sakura! You don't look too enthusiastic." The twins said. If they hadn't found out that I was a girl, they would've put their hands on my shoulders. But they didn't, because of today's incidence.

"I'm totally not used to these kinds of events! The only closest 'formal' event I've ever been to was a local neighborhood festival." I slumped a little, feeling negative and gloomy.

"I probably wouldn't even call that a formal event or a dance party." Eriol said, he wrote in his thin notebook. All the host members, but Syaoran, were gathered around me. "Well anyway, you should at least have a taste of the food here." My ears pricked up and my mood brightened instantly. "It'll be a real treat."

"Treat? Like you mean… Ootoro?" I started to blush at the very thought of the delicious, fatty tuna. I've never had a bite, but I knew it was expensive. Well to me, that is. A pen could be heard, breaking, in Eriol's hands, and Syaoran leapt down from his perch on the highest platform on the staircase. The twins started to hug me, and rub their cheeks against mine.

"Aww! You poor, little child! Never had a chance to taste ootoro!" My faces became deep red, as it dawned to me, why they were treating me like this. I glared at the bratty twins who said that.

_Damn you rich bastards!!_

"GET US OOTORO ASAP!" Syaoran ordered, pointing to the already dialing Eriol.

"Hello? Yeah get us a full platter of ootoro? Thanks." The, now, evil Shadow King hung up on the chefs of the high school's cafeteria, and Mori sprinted to the cafeteria, and back, with a huge bento box full of ootoro. The twins kept repeating "You poor child!" over and over again, never letting me go. I mentally cursed all of them and my big mouth.

During the time everything was going smoothly, in the dance party

A well known classical song echoed through the Grand Hall. Gaily laughter filled the air, and all of the host members were out dancing, everyone, but me. I stood against a large marbled beam, and didn't notice that my two main customers were trying there hardest to ask me to dance with them. The hid behind the beam I was leaning against and they were about to ask, but Rika walked over to me. She wore a lovely baby blue dress, with a shawl that matched it. A hydrangea flower was pinned onto the dress' strap, to add a floral touch.

"Want to dance Sakura-kun?" She asked.

"Sure." I extended my hand to her, oblivious to the fact that my customers were now silently sobbing, and that Honey and Mori now had an evil glint in their eyes.

"Mission is now in play." I heard Honey say. Next thing I knew, I was grabbed away from Rika, and my abductor was now sprinting to the back.

"Abduction?" Rika's eyes were as wide as golf balls.

He probably didn't know I was a female, because he hands were on either side of my chest. But then they moved to my waist, and I was thrown, like a potato sack, over his shoulder. I head the all too familiar light bulb go off. _Great, now a total stranger knows I'm a girl._ When we finally got to the back room, he dropped me like I was fire, onto the ground. It was a blushing and panting Mori. I goggled at him. _MORI?! _I gaped when I saw Honey, the twins, and Eriol there. Mori looked at the room's occupants, also.

"Hey, you guys knew that Sakura was a girl, and didn't bother to tell Syaoran?" Mori inquired quietly. It was his first long sentence. _Wait- Whoa… since when did they? I know the twins realized that. But Eriol and Honey?_ My train of thought was interrupted by Eriol's reply.

"Honey and I knew since the beginning. I'm not sure about the twins though…"

"We found out just today, when we were off changing Sakura into her uniform when Rika spilt tea onto her." The twins looked at each other and grimaced slightly. "Anyway! On with our plans…" The twins pushed me behind a curtain. There, stood a chair with a package on it, and a grand mirror.

"An accident at the end will heat things up. Listen Sakura, we have 20 minutes 'till the climax of the party. We've already called Terada-kun to the designated classroom." Eriol said, checking his watch.

"Make sure you get out his true feelings okay?" Honey said sweetly. I had absolutely no idea what they were talking about. When the host group talked about the plan, they banished me from the room so they could get 'privacy'. So I didn't know what the plan was. I walked over to the chair and opened the package. Inside, was a spaghetti strapped, blush colored dress. I found a white rose with pink edges on top of my dress, it was my corsage. I quickly put on the dress and pushed back the curtains. There, the twins were ready to do my make and put on a fake wig. It was the same exact hairstyle as the one in my fake photo shopped picture Syaoran made. They bustled me over to a chair and instantly did everything. _Wow, Hikaru and Kaoru definitely know what they're doing._ While the twins did this, Eriol filled me in on the whole plan. After they were done, I looked at myself in the mirror. The woman looking back at me looked exactly like the image Syaoran made up.

"Hey what's taking you guys so long? I can't deal with all of our customers you know-" the King's breath got caught in his throat when I turned around. He started to blush, and his face looked like a cherry tomato. He started to smile like a fool when I stood up.

"What do you think Milord?" the Twins smirked widely when they saw his reaction.

"You're so cute Saku-chan!"

"My face feels heavy. These shoes are uncomfortable to move in." I walked like a robot to the door. Where Syaoran stood, still goggling and gaping at me. He moved aside as I walked out.

"Do you best Sakura!" Hikaru and Kaoru cheered after me.

"S-she's so cute…" Syaoran said, stuttering. I continued to step awkwardly towards the classroom where Yuki was waiting for me. Finally, I reached my destination. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Are you the one who wrote this letter?" Yuki inquired, he held up a folded piece of paper. _Letter? Eriol didn't tell me about any letter…_ "You're very different from what I imagined." I took it and opened it. On it, was neat, hot pink letters. I read it in my mind, but the voice wasn't mine, it sounded extremely high and fake. My good mood started to deteriorate as I read the love letter.

"_Love, love! Ever since I've met you, my heart has been going __**super**__ love, love! Hehe! As if there were eternal cyclones and never changing typhoons, my heart is swirling with winds of LOVE! I want to meet you on Noah's ark –noda, noda!"_

_Who the hell… would write this?_ A mental picture formed in my mind. It was the smiling faces of Hikaru, Kaoru, and Eriol. With the words "Collaborative composition." _THOSE DAMNED PRANKSTERS!_

"Umm… Where have I seen you before?" Yuki asked, disrupting my mental curses at the trio. I panicked.

"AH! UH… N-no this is the first time I've ever talked with you!" I started to laugh in my fake, high voice.

"I'm sorry." _Eh?_ My laughing seized, and I held my breath.

"Even though you gave me this letter, I won't be able to answer your feelings the way you hoped I would. There's already a girl whom I cherish."

"That girl is your…" I crossed my fingers, hoping he would confess soon. I wanted to get out of these nasty high heels.

"Unfortunately, she's not my girlfriend. Actually, she must be tired of me. I think a brighter, more confident person would be better for her." I stared at him with wondering eyes. _He must really love her…_

Meanwhile, over to where Syaoran and Rika are conversing

"Where exactly are you taking me, Syaoran-kun?" Rika asked, trailing behind the tall, tanned male. Syaoran stopped walking.

"I do not think you are suited for employing schemes."

"What do you mean Syaoran-kun?"

"No matter how much you try to get attention, by wandering about the various hosts, you look far happier when you look at tea cups." He said, smiling gently at her. Rika looked up, the terrible sadness started to consume her heart. The corners of her mouth lifted a little when she remembered the day, when her and Yuki were kids. They were both looking into a showcase, with teacups inside. That day, was the best day of her life, because that was the only peaceful day they could talk. It was exactly seven years from today. The lonely woman slowly slipped out of her reverie.

"Stop it. No matter what I do, he just doesn't care anymore. Even this study abroad thing… He made the decision before I knew it."

In the room next door

"So, I want to change too. I want to see the world, become a better man. I know this sounds selfish, but I want her to wait for me." Yuki looked out the window. The moonlight danced on the bare Sakura trees, and the sky was clear of any stars. I gazed at him.

"Oh, that really is selfish." An arrow could be seen, striking him right in the heart. "Asking her to understand without telling or asking her is totally unreasonable. If you have such strong feelings for her, why is it necessary to delay it? From the moment you wanted to change, you will be able to change in my opinion." I had no idea why, but slowly, Yuki raised his hand, but then stopped. Shock was seen in his eyes, I whipped around. There, stood Rika. Her eyes too, showed shock, but it also showed hurt.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I seem to be interrupting something." Her head was bowed down and she ran off. Something twinkled in the moonlight. It was her tears. _Eriol definitely didn't say anything about this!_ I saw Yuki sprint out the door.

"Wait! RIKA!" He raced after the crying maiden. I, too, ran out of the room, but soon saw Syaoran there.

"Aren't you making it worse?!" I scolded him, but he just smiled at me.

"He went after her, didn't he?" I realized what the whole plan was, and I too, smiled. _The host club brings joy to woman, eh…_ I gazed at Syaoran with admiring eyes.

Outside

The panting of the couple echoed through the air. They were soon, right outside of the Grand Hall. Yuki grabbed Rika's wrist.

"RIKA!! YOU'VE GOT IT ALL WRONG!" He cried desperately. The snow soon started to fall. Crystallized ice fell down daintily as they both looked at each other's eyes. Soon, a spot light was centered on them, and the Host club's customers started to go outside onto the balcony. Somehow, I managed to redress into my suit and reach the Grand Hall just in time to see the two star-crossed lovers in the spotlight.

"Well then, ladies and gentlemen. Our night seems to be closing to an end, and our final song will soon play." Syaoran said. The picture was inspiring. A couple amidst the dancing snow in the soft moonlight. The women gushed and squealed at the sight of the cute couple. "The last waltz from our host club is dedicated… to this couple." He finished grandly. Yuki let go of Rika's hand and turned to her. He hesitated for a second, but he got over it and extended his hand.

"May I have this dance with you, Princess Rika?" He bowed down to her. Rika started to blush a little, but had a blissful smile after that.

"Yes." She laid her hand in his. He then got up and they started to dance. I, along with the others, stared at them with satisfaction. The image came to me again, except this time, it was of a girl, laughing and smiling in the Ginori teacup. I looked over to where Syaoran and the twins were standing. Kaoru and Hikaru were eating bananas, but I didn't bother to ponder on that. If only I did.

"Let us bless this clueless couple!" Syaoran raised his arms out on either side of him. I ducked just in time, to prevent from getting hit.

"Tonight's dance queen is…" Hikaru held a microphone while his other hand held a banana peel.

"Princess Sasaki!" Kaoru finished, he too, was like a mirror image of Hikaru. The audience began to clap politely.

"Well then, the blessing kiss from the king…" the banana peels were now gone.

"Yes, now it's my-" Syaoran got interrupted.

"has now been switched to Kinomoto Sakura!" the twins started to grin maniacally.

"Whoa, hang on. WHAT?!" both the junior and I yelled in shock.

"Because Eriol-senpai said 'an accident at the end will heat things up.'" I froze in place. Not believing that I had to give a kiss to a GIRL. Syaoran was glancing from one twin to the other. _I'm so going to KILL YOU ERIOL!!!_ Rika looked undecidedly over to her fiancée.

He smiled, nudged her and murmured, "Time to go get your kiss, as a memory for you graduating from host wandering." She smiled too, and walked over to the bottom of the stairs that led up to the balcony.

"Wow, yeah. This is going WAY too far." Eriol must've heard me, because he replied to my comment.

"I'll cut your debt by a third if you do it."

"Well it's just the cheek right?" I walked down the stairs to where Rika was standing. Everyone held their breath, anticipating the "Natural Rookie's kiss."

"Hey, hey! Isn't this Saku-chan's first kiss?" Honey asked Syaoran, who was now held back by the twins. I reached Rika, and started to inch closer to her cheek.

"WHAT?! DADDY CAN'T ACCEPT THIS!" I held her chin in my hands, unconsciously.

"HOLD UP ON THAT KISS!" Syaoran came running down the stairs, and didn't notice that a banana was thrown right in front of him. He tripped and slammed into me, which made me turn her chin towards me. My lips met her cold, tear tasting lips.

"MM?!" Rika and I said. Instantly, we pulled apart. I looked behind me to see that the culprit was a crying Syaoran.

"Nice." Eriol said. The twins started to crack up and they agreed with the sinister junior. The crowd of women started to talk loudly and squeal.

"did you see that?!"

"Syaoran-sama wanted to interrupt that kiss!"

"KISS-A-HOLIC!!!"

_Even though I lost my first kiss to a girl by a strange series of events, the night air had a nice, warm feeling in it. _Rika looked over at Yuki and her eyes were saying that it wasn't on purpose. He smiled weakly, in reply. _So everything's okay, I guess._ I smiled brightly at the two lovers. The couple that had been brought together by the Tomoeda host club.

**Dictionary:** kotatsu: a warmer with a quilt covering it. It usually is a table, with a built in warmer underneath, and it's covered with a quilt.

Ginori: literal translation is "Earth Seaweed"

**A/N:** Review please!!


End file.
